


Look Down - Avengers Endgame Parody

by daughterofstark



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Marvel Parody, No Spoilers, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofstark/pseuds/daughterofstark
Summary: Endgame has premiered! Beware of the spoilers that are everywhere! This parody is about avoiding spoilers (no spoilers included :P) Enjoy! :)





	Look Down - Avengers Endgame Parody

**Author's Note:**

> This is best read while listening to the actual song and reading these lyrics. Every day until Endgame for the past week I’ve posted a new Les Mis-Avengers Endgame parody. Check in tomorrow for another one!

Look down, look down

Don't look 'em in the eye

Look down, look down,

Spoilers tell you who dies

 

Now fans, listen up, the spoilers have begun

Your time is up and your hidings begun

You know what that means

 

Betrayal may be near

 

No

Delete all your apps and social media

The spoilers stay with you until you die

I warn you of dangerous time

 

I stole a look at them.

My showing it wasn’t close enough

I was panicking.

 

You will panic again

Unless you learn how to avoid spoilers.

 

I know the meaning of those spoilers

 

Avoid the spoilers

Spoilers tell you what happens

The fans might if you spoil for them 

Yes, the spoilers will come.

 

I will not spoil it for them

 

If I trust you

Do not forget it

Do not forget me

The spoilers will come

  
  


Look down, look down

Spoilers will say who dies

Look down, look down

Thanos demands silence

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this parody, here are some others:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585127  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573607  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560743  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549115


End file.
